Fist of Meg should have went
by Luna Cat Shadow
Summary: My version how the show should have gone
1. Chapter 1 Fistfull of Meg

**All right people here the deal. I am sick on how family guy is going! This Sunday the writer had a great opportunity to get creative and pull the show out of the stink hole they dug them self in. Mental Mike had all the angles to bring in more to the story. He could have brought more to table and have relationship with Meg to give her more development. But what did they do they made it where Meg fights him and wins for being gross?! While the whole time Peter is creeping out Brian with his nudity then Brian shave him self to get back. Ok, I chuckle one time when I saw Peter reaction to shave Brian. But other than that part was boring **

**So here is what I am going to do I am going to write how the show should have gone then. If you guys like it I will continue it. But I might need a team to help me out. So here it is how Fist of Meg should have gone. **

**This take place during the fight. **

Meg was thrown against the ground her clothes was torn and her face bursa she could barely see out of her right eye. She was on the ground her head throbbing as the shouting from the kids reach her ears. Looking up she make out Mr. Quagmire in the crowd. He was telling her to use what he taught her to defeat the guy. As she rise up she took a look at Mental Mike. Mr. Quagmire told her that kissing the guy will gross him out to take him off guard. But she didn't want to do that. Looking down to the ground she continue to think to herself.

Why was is so gross for her to kiss a guy. She had kiss boys before and had boyfriend before too. Heck she wasn't even a virgin anymore. Why did people incest she was ugly she look a lot like Lois on top of that when she got a make over she was that different. She just lost her glass and got long blond hair with new clothes that show off her curves instead of hidden them.

Meg started to push her self off the ground. As her mind races more realization came to her. In fact why wasn't she fighting back she been in jail for pet sacks she know how to fight. She raise to her feet and look at Mental Mike dead in his eyes. Her poster change as she got her body in a fighting stance.

Her attacker notice this and his body gave a shake unnoticed by the naked eye. He take a charge forward in attempt to face punch her. As his fist came an inch to her face in one swift motion Meg drop to the ground in a split. Dodge the punch as it was in mid air she then brought her fist up and use all her strength and punch his groin. All around the guy grab there own ball as they wince in pain. Mike cry out his hands cup himself then bend down in pain. While he was nursing his pain for moment. Meg slam her hands to the ground then left her body up by using her momentum she wrap her legs around his and force Mikes legs from out from underneath him. Mental Mike had found him self fallen to ground while Meg had her Adrienne pumping force herself to jump up and stand on the ground. Turn around she brought her foot up and shove her foot on the guy that was on the ground. She had her foot press against his neck put a little pressure on it. Pin to the ground Mike look up at her as she started to speak.

"All I have to do is give you one good stomp and your neck will broken and you could died. Do you think I should do that?" She ask him, the crowd around where chant for her to do it. He close his eyes await for it to end when he heard her speak again. "I wont kill him" she told the crowd.

The crowd groin together in disappoint. "What is with you people are you sick in the head. Your upset that will not kill someone. I will no longer take any more of your crap. I am sick and tired of dealing with this shit. I will not take it any more not from you or my family." Meg then look to the ground at the punk under foot. "I don't know what your problem is Mike but just stop it if you keep doing this someone will take you down. I am given you chance to learn from this and hopefully better your self." Take her foot off his throat she turn to walk away.

When she head toward the school Mr. Quagmire had to stop her. "Meg where are you going?" she was silent as he follow her. When enter the school she head to her locker and open up the door. In the bottom of her locker was baby. It look small but healthy it was wrap in a purple blanket sleeping snuggle in its box around it was formal dippers and stuff black and white fox toy that baby has it arms wrap around it.

"Meg is that?" the girl nod "She my baby." With sigh of regret Meg Bend down and scope the baby in her arms. The young child eyes open up felling itself being move. Her eyes open up and saw her mommy holding her. The baby let out a little giggle as she snuggle in her mommy arms enjoy the warmth her mommy offer. "Mr. Quagmire can you pick up her stuff." With a nod he bend down and start to caring the baby stuff to his car.

When they walk out they were greet with whisper but they ignoring all of it as they made there way to his car. As they sited in the car and was driven to there neighborhood. Mr. Quagmire had to ask. "When this happen?" Sigh to herself the beat up brunet look down at the baby in her arms. "Two month ago it long story one I wish not talk about right now." Nodding to him self "What her name?"

"Maria, at the time I call her my life is over and the nurse change it so her full name is Maria Light Griffin, thanks to her" Looking down at her baby she can't help let a tear fall out of her eyes. "It lovely name" Nodding her agreement she couldn't believe she was neglecting her child because she afraid of being reject. She was already reject so why she put her child threw it.

The baby girl, Maria look up in her mother eyes and start to reach out and fell her face. At first glance Meg child look normal her hair had not fully came out yet but the hair you could see was brown. But sadly this child was going to be curse like her mother because of one key big differences Maria had two different color eyes one was blue and the other was green. Meg hope that in the future Maria will be stronger that her.

At the end Meg had baby bed set up in her room with baby change table and few baby clothes. She got all the stuff from Mr. Quagmire when he had his little girl Anna Lee. Meg had just change Maria and had put some baby clothes on her. It was simple yellow feet pajama that had pink heart on front. She walk down stair to her family with her child in her arms. When she came in Brian was shave but now down stare at this time at night he somehow had all his fur back. The family was watch TV. Meg stood beside in front of the TV and hold her baby out. "This is Maria my baby she part of family from now on."

"All right sure"

"Ok"

"Move out the way your blocking the TV" was follow respond from her family. The door bell ring "Meg could you get that" ask Lois as she try to per around to see the tv. Meg just sigh to her self and went to the door.

As she walk to the door Stewie turn to Brian. "Did Meg just say that was her baby?" He ask Brian "Yep"

"So that mean Meg had to have sex to conceive her right?"

"That how it works"

"But everyone think Meg is ugly"

"True"

"But if that true then who would sex with her if she that ugly?"

"I don't know"

"It best to go with flow huh Brian"

"Yep"

At the door Meg shift Maria to he side and open up the door. Her eyes widen when she saw it was Mental Mike. She cover Maria up and took defense position. "What do you want?"Mike look to the ground "Can we talk for moment" he look uncertain at the moment. Meg decide to hear him "let me just put Maria up."

Turn around she look at her family. Could she give Maria to Chris? They where working on there relationship and he was getting a little better with her then mental image of Chris though Maria up down as they play. Then Chris threw Maria to hide and her baby head was stuck to the ceiling. No! Then Meg look at her Mom, well mom already had three kids a picture of how Lois would force feed her as baby came to her head. "huh so you think your full. I tell you when your full no daughter of mind will look prettier then me." Lois said to baby Meg as she force another spoon food down her throat. Shake her head no then turn her head to her dad Peter quickly a tombstone enter head. "Hell no"

Look at Brian sitting next Stewie she made up her mind. She quickly walk to him "here watch her for a moment." Brian look at the baby girl in his arms some how she had more hair now. "Um m alright then" Stewie craw over and look at the girl closely "Suddenly feel like thing are going to change and I am going to start caring for this child and who every at the door is also going to change are life." Look at the people who are reading this. "Because the author is sick on how family guy is going and she going to try to change it where the story should go"

Meg had walk out side and close the door. "Just to let you know there is cop next door."She warn as she lean against the door. Mike was haven trouble find the words it want to say. Finally he look up into her eyes. In one quick motion he grab the front her shirt and pull her into a kiss. The kiss was hard and quick. Meg stood there in shock. "I want to protect you" He said in quick breath then let her shirt go and ran down the street and hope on his motorcycle and drove off. Meg slide down the door as she trying to understand what happen. "What the hell was going on"

**Ok there you have it this is what I would have done to that show. I really would like to continue this but I need a team to help me out. As you can see my grammar sucks so I need a beta reader. I also would like a Co writer too. If you are interested in help me create what Family Guy should be then pm.**


	2. Chapter 2 Boopa-dee Bappa-dee

**Ok people I had five positive feed back on this story which shock me. So because of that I decide to force myself to watch Family Guy this Sunday. When I say force I do mean force the show suck. As usual the writer have good ideal but instead make the show be I don't know good. They screw it up... Again.. Was there any funny moment? I guess when Stewie was hitting Rupert and talking Italian like was kind of funny? That scene would had at least made a fun ring tone at least. Of course they had to do some stupid with my favorite girl Meg. So here again is another attempt on what I would have done for****Boopa-dee Bappa-dee. **

**I do not own Family Guy if I did I would fix the show big time and bring back to it formal glory. Sorry for poor accuse of my grammar skills. I know it suck I am still taken any offer who would like to beta read for me. I have more of a creative mind then my written skill. On another note I am going to expand the character Mental Mike and Meg locker baby that I have named Maria for now on. **

**Here is how **Boopa-dee Bappa-dee** should have went.**

Peter want to prove to the family that they could have just as much Coulter there Quahog. So after his toe fungus opera show. The family was sight seeing at the Quahog Museum. Meg and her daughter Maria was have a good time. Maria seem to enjoy everything she was seeing for the first time. You could see Maria smile giggle when Peter had touch the electric ball. At the same time a shadow keep hovering her and Meg. But every time Meg turn around to see if some was there the person disappears. Right behind them inside the wax modal of the Great Clam, was Mental Mike. He rose his head out the clam to see Meg had turn back around. Although she was turn around her baby saw him. She laugh and giggle think it was sort game of pick boo as she lower her head as she cover her eyes.

Every where they went the same thing happen. Mike would hide every where from the be in the glass case to hind behind a little boy balloon which some how he morph is shape into it. They pass a mummy coffin at one point after they pass it a big Mummy rose up and start to get out the coffin to follow them. When Mike came out no where and start to punch the it. He point to toward the family and shook his he head. When the mummy look down Mike look like he felt guilty for hurting its feeling. Then point to another family that had was a family of two woman and there daughter. The Mummy look please and got out of its coffin to start chase them. Mike was left behind shaken his head as he smile.

At the end the family had finish with look at the dinosaurs skeleton as they finish admire the left. Not before they went out the door Peter had bump in the velvet rope in serious of knocking thing over it wind crash into the dinosaurs leg knocking out places. Mike had jump in hold the the spot where bone was missing. When a tour guild with a group people came long they start to take picture and laugh at him. As a result Mike gave an angry yelled and grasp the bone above him then started swing it at them.

"Well that was boring" Peter stated as the family had pass the sign of the museum. Not showing sighting ideal what going on behind them. As head of the dinosaur flew out the window and people cry for help. Even when two lesbian couple with there daughter slung over the woman wear pants ran pass by the family follow them was them was a mummy. "Yep very boring indeed" stated Peter again as they walk in leaser paces.

After Louis had trick Peter on the plane the family was seated and Peter had some how got his clothes on. The pilot had just announces that where passing seven flags. Meg and Chris look out the window at the water ride. Maria was seated securer in her mother lab, she smiling and laugh as shook her bunny rabbit.

She was chew the rabbit ear when Chris decide to speak up. "So do you know who Maria father is yet?" Meg turn and look at the readers. "No the author has not figure out who she wants Maria father to be yet. The Show it self has always made me, Meg Griffin, an undesirable person to be with. However she recently notice from previous episodes that it seem that I had been sleeping around a lot and had miscarriages. From where I got the job at the funnel from "Save the Clam" to where I claim to never seen a dead body that no bigger then in side a toilet. To where Peter and his friend try to find a new friend to replace Cleveland in "Jerome Is the New Black " Jerome the friend they chose had at the end told Peter that hasn't touch Louis in that way but confessed he had crazy sex with me. So basically the way show has it the range of option for Maria father is huge." Meg finish telling Chris in one breath. "Will she take suggestion?" Chris ask. Meg turn to where the author was typing on the computer screen. "Yes she said would and also would like to know if the reader would like Maria to talk too" Chris start laugh "baby can't talk" Stewie just happen to pass them "Don't mind I am just getting lazier gun"he hope up in the seat and took the gun from the suitcase then head back to his seated.

**-Ok if you see the horrible episode then you know what happen from here, if not then good for you but I am just given you brief on what happen. Louis want to explore but Peter want to watch TV. Louis leave with out him nearly leave with a Italian dude. Peter stop it wind knock out with orphanage children mug him as he pass out wind up naked. Peter wake up and stated he going to romance his wife. Brian make comment of his nudity which some how does weird cut way. Where guy complement his wife meal by strip naked and rub his ass on her food. Peter dress Italian and romance Louis. They wind have some sort romantic day in Italy and after their "love making" Peter claim he never want leave there and wind burning there pass port. Louis support Peter decision. They go out and tell the kids who all sitting out side who look bored to death surround by there bags. So its one month later (I think I had my glasses off and could read the wording that well) Where Peter rode his bike and was greet the people. Ok there you go I save at least half the episode in few minute.-**

Peter walk in to greet his family where now Louis relies living Italy is not so great and ready go home she talk about how she felt about the school system not help the kid -cut away of Italian woman with big breast shake them for the class for some strange reason Meg and Chris are in the same class.-

Meg is sitting with her baby Maria as she bounce her up down. "Yeah I am tired of that Italian boy hitting on me. He just wont take no for answer" In the window Mario was jump on a mushroom. "Hey Meg how about you and me go out and have some fun." Meg turn the window and growl at him. "I said NO" Mario continue jump up and down "oh come on how about Luigi join too. Will that change your mind" Luigi start to bounce beside Mario "Yes Meg I will join too" Meg jump hit yellow box with question mark on it. A red flower pop up, she then jump on it. Her clothes had turn into red pants with a white shirt her pink hat was replace by a white one. After the change she start to threw fire ball out the window. Mario and Luigi had froze in front looking jump with there arm and leg spread wide and process to fall threw the earth.

So after the family had went threw the whole America Citizen test. Which Meg had end the Song Oh Can We See. she had the every one in the building crying (my Version). They found it was going to take sixteen months and cost five thousand per person to get there citizen ship back. "There must be another way" Louis examine to the family. Peter look like he was going to say something when shove to the ground. "I can help you" The family look wide eyed at the stranger. Chris seem to find his voice and scream "Its Mental Mike!" He hide behind his sister "Save me Meg" he coward in fear behind her.

Before Meg could get in a fighting position. The teenager raise his hand "wait I can help you get back to America."

"You can!" Ask Louis nodding his head "follow me!" He grab Meg hand and start to drag her as the family follow close behind. They end up middle of the village where a round table with a white cloth on it in the center was fresh pick flowers. "Alright you five stay here for a moment" he address Peter, Louis, Chris, Brian, and Stewie. He held on Meg hand and took Maria in his other arm started to walk around the table. The family seem to be confuse until Peter eyes widen "Know way" Louis look at her husband puzzle "What is it Peter"

"Don't you release what happen, they are doing what DJ did in Full House" Chris eyes widen as he look at his father "You don't mean!?" Peter nod his head to his son "No we got to stop them before-" "It done we are now marry" Announce Mike.

"WHAT?!"

"By walk around the table in a clock wise position hand in hand, Meg and I are official marry." Mike said to the family. Then wrap his arm around Meg waist and hold Maria between them the baby start to giggle "By walk around the table by hold Meg with her daughter in my other arm. Not only I marry your daughter but in the process I adopt Maria her daughter as mine own. "

Meg pull her self away from Mike "No way there not even a ring on my finger," Not far long a man was ask woman to marry him the woman look like Italy version of Meg. Before she could responses the guy got kick in the guts and snatch the ring out the box, Mike then walk to Meg and slide the ring on her hand.

"Any more problem" Before Meg could respond Brain cut in. "How is marry Meg going to help us get back home?" Mike smirk a little "Oh got plan"

A create of sex blow up doll open up, as they went to examine the dolls a privet get had pass by.

"He dad look out side there sex doll" Chris face was look out the window. "No way" Peter push Chris a side.

Brian was drink a martin as casually talk to Mike. "So does this mean you rich or something?" Mike stretch back and was looking at the family. "Nah I save the guy save life once. He was chocking and wind punch the guy stomach knocking out some food caught in his throat. I can't remember why didn't kick his ass that day must have been tired."

Stewie and Maria where on the floor play. "Ok if this going to work out your going to have to be lab assent for my evil scheme. Do you under stand that mean" In respond Maria hand a toy to him "very good this relationship can work yet"

Meg was sitting beside Louis she was looking at her ring. "How did this happen" Meg ask her look over the ring too, coming from a rich family she new her jewelry. The ring was 2.50 carat pink topaz r the tear drop-cut pink topaz is so vivid, especially given the diamond accent clusters the band was14kt white gold ring. So she guess that ring was in the $600 to $800 range.

"Life is just not fair Meg" Look down at her own ring which was a small gold band and had a small little fake diamond in the center. Peter thought she would never know the differences but she and it stung that Meg ring was better than hers.

The family was at their house unpacking. "Ah it good to be home" Peter announce to family "It sure is dad" Chris respond with little Maria in his arms. Thing seem to start to register in his brain now as he look at Maria. "That Meg baby" There was a knock at the door Meg had open it up. A frown form on her face Meg. "Oh its you" Mario was on one knee "Meg I gotten had another life so came back to you, Come lets us go to the next level. Luigi is already at the castle waiting for us." Before she give him an answer. Her "Husband" step in front of her. "Are you hint on my wife!?" He drew his fist in the air.

Peter watch from the side "that Meg husband" he respond out loud to no one.

Mike had wind up chasing Mario in the game to the castle with the white flag. The two jump on the flag pole and slide down. The two ran in to the castle "Oh Mario did you bring Meg you know how like to do your seconds." "Run Luigi" "Oh No" The castle shook and crumble to ground. Mike step out side dusting hands off.

Peter legs swaying back forth. "And he strong"

Back at the house he wind up having box in his hands. "Ok where your room Sweet Heart." As he walk pass his wife. "Wait you can't be serious about moving in here." She chase after him. "Your my wife now so apparent we must sleep together" From up stairs we can hear the to move around. "Hmm this not bad but it be to small for the three of us. I get the some guys over so we can expand it so the three us can have more room." Mike stated from up stairs. "You can move Maria to mine room later. Since we are babies it want matter to me." Stewie offer "Not bad ideal Little Dude." You could hear Stewie laugh "Oh I like you."

"Oh give up" stated Meg from up stairs. "That good" Mike respond "Wait whmmm" A kissing sound was heard as Mike cut off Meg with a kiss.

Peter legs buckle from underneath him "This isn't happen"

"What is it Peter?" Louis kneel beside him. "Meg is going develop more in Family Guy" Peter cry.

**So there another version on how I would turn the show around. So yeah basically if I do more off it be mostly add twist with Mike and Maria. Of course change some part of the story and take away the stupid Meg bashing. Family has just gone down hill so I am just doing this for the fun and just get my frustration on the show out. So I hope you all like it. Sorry for that bad grammar error and give me feed back if like version better. Or if you got suggestion on how you like to see Maria and Mike develop. Mike for now is a strong guy who has some anger issue and who opposite with Meg right now. He not that smart right now and more a street kind of guy. Maria is just cute baby girl which I haven't decide I want her talk yet. Maybe we are luck and family guy will get better in the future...Hahahahaha! oh how I wish that to be true. We all can wish right.**


End file.
